


Broken

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew – HER Interactive (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deirdre and Nancy are both heartbroken by a loss in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Broken  
Rain pitter-pattered on the roof on a cold Tuesday morning. Deirdre opened her eyes. She felt chilly. She’d shut the heating off during the night in an effort to save money. Then she remembered what day it was. Tuesday. She had to get up. Struggling out of her bed, Deirdre straightened herself up. She pulled a pair of black slacks, and a black sweater onto her frail body, after showering. These days, she wasn’t as young as she used to be. She looked in the bathroom mirror. She saw deep wrinkles around her eyes. Her face was tanned from years of sun tanning. Her hands were covered in sun spots, no matter how much expensive cream she rubbed into them. Deirdre sighed. Today would be one of those days where she felt every bit her forty odd years. Opening her compact, she began to apply makeup – Her war paint, her husband used to say. She chuckled at the memory. 

Across town, Nancy Drew awoke. She could hear people downstairs, making food, talking softly. At first, Nancy didn’t want to get up. That would mean she had to start the day. And this was one day she didn’t want to start. But everyone was waiting for her. With that thought in mind, Nancy dragged herself out of her warm bed. She fixed the covers before showering. After her quick shower, Nancy searched her closet for something to wear. Blindly she grabbed a black dress and a black jacket to over the top. She fixed her hair and makeup haphazardly, not really caring how she looked. 

“Mom? Are you ok?” Nancy’s son, Carson, reached a hand out to his mother.  
“I’m fine. Shall we eat?” Nancy attempted a small smile. She, Carson, and her daughter, Katherine, sat down to breakfast. They ate in silence. When they were finished, Carson cleaned up the plates.  
“It’s nearly nine o’clock. We should get going soon.” Carson said, pointing to his watch. Nancy nodded. They three of them got into the car, with Katherine driving.

Deirdre checked the time, and realised she had to leave now to make it on time. She pulled out of the driveway, and listening to the radio absentmindedly. It was all music she didn’t know these days. Once she’d been hip and knew all the top 40 songs. Now there were just noises to her ears. She shut the radio off after a couple of minutes. 

Nancy looked out the window when they reached the cemetery. The day was so gloomy, Nancy was glad she’d brought her umbrella with her. She walked with her children to the seats that had been set up the night before. There were many people there waiting. Some smiled kindly at the family and some were wiping away tears. Nancy kept her head looking straight forward. She didn’t want to fall apart in front of these people. 

Deirdre crept quietly to the same spot. She chose a seat in the back. Nancy sat in the front row. She looked older to Deirdre. “But then, I suppose we all look old these days.” Deirdre thought to herself. Nancy was still beautiful after all these years. Deirdre guessed that the man and woman sitting either side of her were her children. 

“Dearly beloved, we’re gathered here today to remember the life of Ned Nickerson. He was a good man. A beloved husband to Nancy Nickerson, and a dear father to Carson and Katherine. A friend to many, and a pillar of the community.” 

The minster spoke at a length about the life of Ned. One name he didn’t mention, one name Deirdre did not expect to her was her own. She remembered the many times when she saw Ned throughout her life. In high school, when she watched him play football. In college when she and Ned had drunkenly kissed, during one of his breaks from Nancy. Deirdre could feel tears slipping down her face. The last time she’d seen Ned had been so ordinary, it was hard to believe that it would be the last memory she had of him. She’d been paying for her groceries, and Ned had come by with some beautiful flowers to congratulate Deirdre on becoming a grandparent. 

He’d kissed Deirdre on her cheek, and said “I hear you’re a grandma now! Congratulations!” Deirdre pressed a gloved hand to her cheek, remembering the sensation of Ned’s touch. She brushed away the tears.

Nancy sat there, feeling her children either side of her. She remembered the first time she ever saw Ned Nickerson. It had been the first day of high school. He’d smiled at her in English class. Nancy hadn’t known then that they would spend the rest of their lives together. That they would have children together. Or that they would do so many things together. Nancy’s heart was broken. She knew she would never love again. 

The funeral was over. People were quietly telling Nancy what a wonderful man Ned was, and hugging the children. Deirdre joined the end of the line.  
“Deirdre!” Nancy’s tone was of surprise.  
“Nancy. I just wanted to say how sorry I am.” Deirdre clasped Nancy’s hand briefly.  
“Thank you. I appreciate that.” Nancy was sincere. Nancy then turned to the next person in line.  
Deirdre walked away to her car. Deirdre’s heart was broken. She would never see Ned Nickerson again.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story for the the Clue Crew Writing Month. The Prompt was "Broken".


End file.
